


when the hunter becomes the hunted

by kawx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawx/pseuds/kawx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth made a plan that when AJ came to the WWE, he wouldn't sleep with him. Fuck plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the hunter becomes the hunted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teamdilligaf_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamdilligaf_x/gifts).



> This is just a small something for Kirsty. Since she came into my life she has non stop made me smiled and gotten me through my exams. She's 100% supportive of me even when I fall asleep on her every night. Thank you so much, oh soulmate of mine! <3

Most of the time when Seth’s ended up on his knees in front of someone, he’s at least had some vague plan before hand. He’d figured out all of Dean’s weak spots down in FCW, used them against him before pushing him into a shower stall and giving him the best blowjob he’d ever had. He’d gotten Roman completely crossfit high before blowing him in the gym changing rooms. Hell, Seth had even planned on being alone with Triple H after winning the Money In The Bank briefcase to say  _ thank you.  _

 

But right now, on his knees in his locker room with AJ Styles’ cock down his throat, well he’s not sure how this one happened. Seth hadn’t planned this at  _ all.  _ In fact, he’d planned the total opposite. AJ is his walking wet dream, yes, but he didn’t need him to know that. He’d planned on being totally professional for once in his life, even if every time he looked at the man he wanted to jump his bones, he wasn’t going to. 

 

However, here he is. With AJ’s hands threaded through his hair, back against the lockers, sinful moans falling from the older man’s mouth. Seth guesses he got here somewhere between the moment AJ got done pumelling John Cena’s face into the mat and Seth coming from the showers. 

 

Planned or not, Seth intends to give AJ the best blowjob of his life. He relaxes his throat and takes AJ in deeper, looking up at the man above him with lust blown eyes. The southern man is panting, eyes rolling into the back of his head as his hands tighten in Seth’s hair. 

 

“Fuck, kid- Seth, I’m gonna’ come.” AJ manages to drawl and Seth increases the suction, grips AJ’s thigh as he swallows everything easily. Seth licks AJ’s cock clean and enjoys the man’s intense and completely sated gaze as he does so. 

 

Hands grip the back of his neck and pull him up from his knees, “C’mere.” AJ kisses him hard, licks the taste of himself out of Seth’s mouth and he can’t help but melt into the others embrace. 

 

“I’ve wanted ya’ to do that for a long time.” AJ says into his mouth, voice still gravelly and dark. 

 

Seth blinks, “What?” 

 

“I’ve always wanted ya’. But I let you do your thing, let you think that you were one in control until I could finally pounce and get what was mine. Took me ten years, but I’m here now.” Seth just stares at AJ a little blankly, mouth - that’s still pink and spit covered from his earlier ministrations - hanging agape. AJ grins and tips Seth’s chin up to close it. 

 

“You’ll catch flies, babe. Now, why don’t we get back to the hotel and I’ll take care of ya’, yeah?” 

  
Fuck Seth’s plans, he can’t say no to that. 


End file.
